A Magical Encounter
by MinaPotterUesugi
Summary: An old story about Harry Potter from the point of view of my OC Violet Lang. Sweet story about entering a magical world.


**A Magical Encounter**

Disclaimer: I wrote this for a Composition essay at university! I was supposed to write a description and I ended up talking about these characters whom I love so much!

_This story was written originally from the point of view of a character of mine, which will appear in her own fic some day. Her name was Violet Lang and the fic will probably appear in spanish, but I will try to translate it! _

People often say that a calm day in London can become pretty boring even for the most enthusiastic tourist. However, if you happen to find good friends who are aware of London's own magic, the path to an eventful afternoon will open for you.

While enjoying my last days in London, I decided to spend a warm Londoner afternoon wandering the streets. A few moments later, I found a couple of familiar faces amongst the crowd; whose flaming red hair and contagious eternal smile often turned into a conspiratorial grin, they were my old friends Fred and George, the Weasley twins. Then, I waved at them and as they approached I could see their tall mature figures contrast with those innocent brown eyes, and their freckle-sprinkled identical noses seemed to complete an appearance that made them look younger than the 25 years old they were.

After catching up, they invited me into their store to have some tea. I accepted and we ended up in front of a blackened building that seemed to pass unnoticed by everyone for its abandoned appearance, an old wooden-sign on top of it said "The Leaky Cauldron". Following George I entered the dark pub and became dazed by the strange looking characters sitting there. To my right, old ladies in bright colored robes were chatting and drinking from bubbling cups. Next to them a group of old men were singing an Irish song and to the back the bartender, who was a friendly bald men, was whistling calmly shadowing a heavy wooden door behind him. We opened the moldy door into a brick square room with barely enough space for us to stand up there, so the only thing I could see was a barrel next to me. Suddenly I felt a spicy cool air hitting me from behind, as I turned around I was marveled at the sight of a gate that had just opened out of thin air. Fred explained that their store was in here, it was a magic store in an ancient magic spot, Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was full of the strangest people wearing robes some colorful and some dark with crests on them, they were witches and wizards of old wisdom. The twins dragged me to walk for I had stood there gaping like a fish out of the water. Amongst the multitude, to my right I gazed at a store in which a bunch of children had their faces against the shop's window. It was displaying a set of broomsticks: the Phoenix 7, a red broom with painted fiery flames all over it, and a Firebolt 10, a silver broom that emitted a pale glow. Next to it, sat an Ice Cream Parlor that offered their 2157 flavors in one cone! To my left, a display of books of all types was laying on a rotten looking table. The name of this store was "Flourish & Blotts". Some of the books they had were piled up reaching the ceiling, some were very aged books about old Egypt, and others looked dangerous because they seemed alive. Above our heads, owls flew freely cooing and the sun shone brightly making everything look magical.

Almost at the end of the street, a colorful store showed the most curious items, such as Extendable Ears, Reusable Hangman, Headless Hats, Canary Creams and sweets of every flavor. As I was able to guess, this was my friends' store, "The Weasley Wizard Whezees". They were born making jokes, so why not make it a living? We spent all the rest of the afternoon in soft cushions inside the merry store and the night playing with their joke products and eating candy until we were more than satisfied.

That was an afternoon I will never forget, thanks to my magical friends and their gift not only of magic but also of the magic of humor! A wonderful experience and an awareness of the things yet to discover made me look into life with renewed hope.


End file.
